


Selected Letters From Hogwarts (Rose & Paige)

by OptimisticBeth



Series: Sorted [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Epistolary, Gen, One Shot, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticBeth/pseuds/OptimisticBeth
Summary: Rose loved when the owl came. Every day, she waited by the window until she saw it, and every day it carried a letter from her sister Paige, who was a First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	Selected Letters From Hogwarts (Rose & Paige)

Rose loved when the owl came. Every day, she waited by the window until she saw it, and every day it carried a letter from her sister Paige, who was a First Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

> Dear Rose,
> 
> Yesterday, Gryffindor played Slytherin and lost, but it was only because Poe Dameron was in the infirmary after a swelling solution incident just before the game. He’s just a Second Year, but everyone says he’s the best Chaser Hogwarts has seen in a generation.
> 
> Most of us think the swelling solution was that slimy Slytherin, Hux. Poe HATES him, and I suspect the feeling is mutual. I heard their Potions class made swelling solutions on Wednesday, and it would be easy enough to fill a flask when the teacher wasn’t looking.
> 
> Mom wrote and said you have a new pet. Tell me everything!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Paige

—

> Dear Paige,
> 
> His name is Otto, and he is the best and fattest and wartiest toad ever! He’s a Natterjack, and I can’t wait for you to meet him! When are you coming home next?
> 
> That Hux sounds awful. I hope I’m not in Slytherin next year. I want to be in Gryffindor with you.
> 
> Miss you!
> 
> Rose

—

> Dear Rose,
> 
> Gryffindor is a great place, although it gets pretty hectic sometimes. There’s this spot by the lake I like to sit when it’s nice out. I can do my homework in peace and watch the giant squid sun his tentacles. Sometimes other students come over to tickle him (he’ll let you, he’s nice like that), and sometimes he’ll do this little flap, and I like to pretend he’s waving at me, although I doubt that’s the case.
> 
> Otto sounds amazing. Send me a picture! Better yet, send a photo of both of you AND Otto.
> 
> Miss you so much.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Paige

—

> Dear Paige,
> 
> Mom took this photo of me and Otto. I think I look stupid, but mom made me include it. Here’s a drawing I did of me and Otto, it’s much better than mom’s photo.
> 
> Miss you!
> 
> Rose

—

> Dear Rose,
> 
> I have your drawing taped on the wall beside my bed. I’ve told my roommates all about you, and they’re looking forward to meeting you next year.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Paige

—

> Paige,
> 
> Oh my god, I’m so excited! Tell them I can’t wait to meet them, too, and be a GRYFFINDOR like my big sister!
> 
> Rose

—

> Dear Rose,
> 
> It’s not only Poe and Hux who hate each other, but their cats as well.
> 
> Poe’s cat, BeeBee, is practically the Gryffindor mascot. He’s orange and white and has this small round head on this huge fat body (we all feed him table scraps, it’s a disgrace), and is the most friendly cat in the world.
> 
> Hux’s cat, Millicent, is the devil incarnate. She’s just like her owner – ginger and coldly aloof. She’ll claw your hand or bite if you try to pet her. Every time. I’ve seen more than one of my fellow First Years make that mistake, though it’s mostly Hufflepuffs. You’ll see one every now and then scurrying away from her with tears in their eyes and a bloody hand cradled to their chest.
> 
> When BeeBee and Millicent meet, you can hear their yowls as high as the Divination tower. Fur flies, and BeeBee is usually seen fleeing with Millicent’s hellish fury on his heels. Lucky for BeeBee, he’s surprisingly spry in spite of all his fat, and he’s popular enough to find a friendly pair of arms to jump into and hiss down from (Millicent can’t get away with that with anyone but Hux). BeeBee knows that anyone in red and gold will protect him, and Millicent is too proud to try and follow.
> 
> The worst was when they both climbed the Whomping Willow and no one could reach them until the groundskeeper arrived. Both cats had scratches from the other’s claws, and Poe and Hux nearly started dueling over it. They were screaming at each other, wands out, until Professor Tano came and broke it up. I have never seen Poe that angry. He usually faces Hux with a witty quip or a clever insult, not blind rage.
> 
> The cats were okay, though. I know how you worry, but we have an excellent nurse, and she fixed them both right up. Their masters are, I think, still plotting revenge.
> 
> Miss you,
> 
> Paige

—

> Dear Paige,
> 
> I completely understand why Poe was so mad. If anyone hurt Otto, I’d curse him into a pile of goo.
> 
> Rose

—

> Dear Rose,
> 
> Don’t joke about curses. I saw one demonstrated in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and they’re scary, Rose. Not kinda funny like jinxes but really scary and dangerous.
> 
> Paige

—

> Dear Rose,
> 
> I haven’t heard from you in two days. Are you mad at me? I’m sorry if my last letter upset you.
> 
> Paige

—

> Paige,
> 
> Not mad. I promise I won’t joke about curses again.
> 
> Rose
> 
> P.S. Otto promises, too.

—

> Dear Rose,
> 
> I’m sorry I made you feel bad. You’re my favorite person in the world. Here’s a drawing of Professor Binns, the most boring professor in a long, storied tradition of boring professors.
> 
> Forgive me?
> 
> Paige

—

> Dear Paige,
> 
> Nothing to forgive.
> 
> You’re my favorite person, too.
> 
> Which class is your favorite?
> 
> Otto says hi!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Rose

—

> Dear Rose,
> 
> Defence Against the Dark Arts, definitely. You get to hear about brave witches and wizards as well as learn all these amazing protection spells. It’s a lot more action-packed than History of Magic.
> 
> Except I also love Flying.
> 
> Yeah, I’m changing my answer. Flying.
> 
> Defence Against the Dark Arts is a close second, though.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Paige

—

> Dear Paige,
> 
> I’m not sure if I’ll like Flying. You know how I feel about broomsticks. But Defence Against the Dark Arts sounds amazing.
> 
> Can First Years and Second Years be in the same class?
> 
> Love,
> 
> Rose (and Otto)

—

> Dear Rose,
> 
> No, First Years and Second Years don’t share any classes, but I’m sure you’ll make lots of friends in your year – and I’ll be there for meals and downtime and we can do our homework together, and we’ll see each other every night in the common room if you make it into Gryffindor.
> 
> And you should give flying a second chance. I know you’ve been skittish around broomsticks since you broke your arm, but you shouldn’t give up on trying things just because they’re scary.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Paige

—

> Dear Paige,
> 
> IF I make it into Gryffindor? What does that mean?! You think I won’t?
> 
> Rose (and a very worried Otto)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I drew Rose’s art because I am an insane person? Probably? I tried my best to make it look like a 10-year-old’s drawing.
> 
> This is the end of the selected letters, written as a precursor to Rose, Finn, and Rey arriving next year.


End file.
